Megaman X Meets Megaman Zero
by XellossLina
Summary: A very, very, VERY old story of mine from 2004/2005 written for a contest for 'what if Megaman X met Megaman Zero' Some of this is AU and also is considered prequel to Megaman X8, I apologize for all spellings and other errors.


Mega Man X Meets Mega Man Zero

In the year 21XX, the Earth has been almost completely destroyed due to the endless battles of the Reploid Wars. Humans must live underground to survive while the Reploids, robots with free will and human emotions, rebuild.  
But evil Reploids, Mavericks, wish to destroy what is left of the human race and take over. A small group of the strongest Reploids ban together to form a group of police force to stop the Mavericks. They are the Maverick Hunters.  
Most of the Earth's surface is polluted and a wasteland due to the recent collision of the Space Colony Eurasia, which was taken over by the Sigma Virus, the deadly virus which turns Reploids into Mavericks.  
Sigma, the leader of the Mavericks, had sent out hundreds of huge Mechaniloids, mindless combat robots, to wreck the Reploids' rebuilding center. The Maverick Hunters raced to the scene to help.  
Among them, the blue robot named Mega Man X!

Chapter One: Maverick Attack

X had just arrived when 5 large beetle-helicopter-like Mechaniloids were attacking from above. X held out his arm. His hand retracted into his arm. A buster cannon, his X Buster, took its place. X pointed his X Buster at the Mechaniloids. Small balls of light gathered together and formed a large blast of energy. It was X's Charge Attack! X aimed it at the 5 Mechaniloids.  
BLAST! BANG! BOOM! The shot blasted through all 5 of the Mechaniloids and they came crashing down. X continued to search for any more Mavericks.  
Then he heard a scream. He ran to the source and found a giant green Maverick. The Maverick was at least 3 feet taller than X. It had a large cannon and a red eye in its center.  
The scream came from a female Reploid. She was blue and green with blonde hair. X fired his X Buster at the Maverick. The blast bounced off!  
"His armor is too thick! You can't destroy it with a buster!" the female Reploid cried.  
X thought for a moment. "Blade Armor on!" X shouted.  
Burst of blue light surrounded X. The light grew brighter and brighter until it was white. When the light faded, X had changed. A different armor plating covered his body.  
This was one of X's armors that Dr. Thomas Light, his creator, had left behind in capsules for him. The armor was white and the buster had changed too.  
"Giga Attack!" X cried.  
X held his buster up for a second to charge, then let it down and a series of sword-like blasts hit the Maverick. The Maverick fell over in many pieces.  
X pressed a button on his X Buster and a white light covered X again. When the light faded, X's armor was gone.  
"Thank you! You saved me!" the female Reploid cried.  
"You better get out of here!" X said.  
The Reploid nodded, and then ran.  
CLASH! CLANG! X spun around. A much, much larger Maverick then before stood behind X. This Maverick was at least 5 or 6 feet taller than X. It was blue and yellow with a red jewel on its head, much like the red jewel on X's helmet. X pulled out his X Buster again and fired. Like before, the shots bounced off!  
X tried his Blade Armor on this Maverick, but this time it didn't work. X changed to one of his other armors, the Force Armor. This one had a larger buster shot. But that didn't work either. The Maverick shot a huge blast at X.  
The blast sent X flying into a building. The impact caused his armor to disappear.  
"Oh no, it destroyed my armor!" X cried.  
The Maverick came closer to X, ready to fire again. X jumped and avoided a few shots, but X knew he couldn't last long. The Maverick was about to shoot a much larger shot this time. X didn't know what to do.

Chapter Two: X's Rescue

Suddenly, X heard a sound. Rrrruummble...  
"What's that?" X asked himself.  
X spun around. A green and black motor bike-like vehicle was heading his way. It was a Ride Chaser. The Ride Chaser flew off a cliff, and was heading right towards X!  
X threw himself to the ground, and the Ride Chaser crashed into the red jewel on the Maverick's head. X got up and looked. The Maverick had crashed to the ground. X could see a black Reploid that had jumped from the Ride Chaser just before it impacted the Maverick. The black Reploid was a little smaller than X, and had orange hair.  
"Axl?!" X cried.  
Axl was a newer Reploid that had only recently joined the Maverick Hunters.  
"I really took that guy down!" Axl smiled and said.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU ALMOST TOOK OFF MY HEAD!" X screamed.  
"Some gratitude for saving your life..." Axl groaned.  
"Next time, leave me in danger, I'll be safer!" X yelled.  
Axl looked like he was going to get angry at first, then he suddenly looked scared.  
"What's wrong now?" X asked.  
"Un... X-X... Can we fight later? Look!" Axl cried.  
X turned around. Another Maverick just like the last one appeared! Axl held out both his arms. Two small buster guns appeared in his hands. Axl shot at the Maverick multiple times, but each shot did nothing.  
"Oh boy... Now what?!" Axl asked.  
"Got any more Ride Chasers?" X joked.  
X and Axl braced for impact, but it never came. X looked up. The Maverick had been sliced in half. When the pieces fell to the ground, X could see a red Reploid with long blonde hair standing behind it. The Reploid had a large, rainbow colored sword. "Zero!" X cried.  
Axl, who was covering his eyes, looked up.  
"What would you guys do without me?" Zero said, smiling.  
Zero's rainbow sword, his Z-Saber, had destroyed the Maverick. The rainbow colored blade retracted back into the sword's handle. Zero had a place on his back to store it until he needed it again.  
"Well, that was easy!" Axl said.  
X starred at him angrily.  
"Don't get cocky and rest up yet... There's still plenty more up ahead!" Zero said.  
"Can't some of the other Maverick Hunters handle it?" Axl groaned.  
"What others?" X growled back at Axl.  
"Okay, who woke up on the wrong side of the capsule this morning?" Axl joked.  
"X is right, Axl. The few other Maverick Hunters that are still alive are in repairs. That means WE have to handle the problems." Zero explained.  
"This is going to be a looong day..." Axl moaned.  
"Hey, what's that?" Zero asked, pointing at a strange metal on the ground.  
"Looks like more of that material we keep finding around here..." Axl said.  
"Probably more from dead Reploids..." X said.  
"Yah, but why do the Mavericks want it?" Zero asked.  
"X, Zero, Axl, status report!" a voice boomed in X's head.  
It was Alia, the Maverick Hunter's Operator, who helps search, gather and supply information to the hunters. An operator also guides hunters through missions.  
"We found more materials that those Mavericks are after." X said.  
"I'll pinpoint your location and transfer them..." Alia said.  
The metal lit up. The light grew bright white.

When it faded, the metal was gone. The material reappeared in a capsule inside the Maverick Hunter HQ. A blonde, pink and red Reploid sat at the controls of the computer with a headset. It was Alia.  
A tall, black Reploid walked in. It was Signas, the commander of the Maverick Hunters.  
"Signas, can you take these materials downstairs to Douglas?" Alia asked.  
"Sure thing." said Signas, as he picked up the odd metal.

Chapter Three: Attack at the Base

Signas walked through many doors and down some stairs till he reached a large room with tons of equipment and part all over. Signas was in the R&D (Research and Development) Lab.  
A green Reploid with goggles was on a computer and building something. It was Douglas, the Maverick Hunter's repair and development Reploid. Douglas made all kinds of weapons and transportation for the Maverick Hunters.  
Next to Douglas was a white Reploid named Lifesaver. Lifesaver was in charge of repairing injured Reploids and researching cures and vaccinations for viruses.  
"I've got some more material for you!" Signas said.  
"Do you really think this metal can do what we've been told? I mean about blocking out all viruses?" Signas asked.  
"I'm still analyzing it! Be patient!" Douglas yelled.  
"Calm down, Douglas... Actually, I'm not sure, Signas... What I do know is that it has a strong immune system. Much stronger than ours..." Lifesaver said.  
"The only one that's stronger is Zero's I'd say." Douglas said.  
"But the Reploids that had this were in the primary blast zones of the space colony, right?" Signas asked.  
"Yes... And you know that any Reploid that was on the surface immediately became infected with the Sigma Virus, right?" Douglas asked.  
"Yes, and?" Signas asked.  
"Well the Reploids this material came from were not Mavericks!" Lifesaver said.  
"That's impossible..." Signas said, shocked.  
"They must have been killed by the Mavericks that attacked... Sigma wouldn't want us to know about this stuff..." Douglas said.  
"But how?" Signas asked.  
"I don't know. But the fact is they're not Maverick, and they're not Maverick because they weren't infected in the first place!" Lifesaver said.  
"They had the antibodies?" Signas asked.  
"Possibly... I thought Zero was the only one..." Lifesaver said.  
"If only we could see one of the live ones..." Douglas said.  
"They're all dead? What about some of the others X, Zero, and Axl sent back?" Signas asked.  
"They're just the researchers... According to them, the Mavericks attacked the other Reploids first!" Lifesaver said.  
"Meaning Sigma wanted them destroyed before we possibly found them and researched their material... If we could figure this out, Sigma's virus would be useless..." Douglas pointed out.  
"Why don't you send Alia down here, she's good at analyzing this stuff!" Douglas asked.  
"Alia's helping X and Zero with their mission! She's still an operator, you know..." Signas explained.  
"You know, sometimes I wish we had others like Alia to take over just in case..." Douglas said.  
"Then find out what you..." Signas was interrupted by a large blast.  
"What was that?!" Lifesaver cried.  
Signas pressed a button on Douglas's computer. "Alia, come in! We're under attack!" Signas yelled into a microphone.  
A shot of energy crashed into the computer. Lifesaver pulled Signas away from the computer just before it exploded. A small glowing object based into Lifesaver and exploded. Lifesaver crashed into a computer.  
Douglas grabbed a gun and started shooting. A razor sharp object cut the gun in half.  
"I just finished that gun!" Douglas yelled.  
The object returned to a tall dark Reploid. It was surrounded by smoke from the blast. Douglas and Signas couldn't see the Reploid very well.  
"Who are you?!" Signas yelled.  
The Reploid didn't answer. Another beam of light hit Douglas and Signas. This one sent electric shocks through their circuits and paralyzed them.  
Upstairs in the Control Room, Alia had just received Signas's transmission. Alia immediately started working the controls to signal X, Zero, and Axl.  
"X! Zero! Axl! The Maverick Hunter Base is under attack!" she yelled into her headset.

But the hunters were too busy at the moment. 4 huge Mavericks were attacking them. Zero slashed one in half with his Z-Saber. X had changed to his Falcon Armor. He used his Giga Attack on 2 other Mavericks. Axl was thrown into a wall of a building.  
Suddenly, he heard Alia's voice. "What is it, Alia?" Axl asked.  
"There's a Maverick attacking the base! Hurry back here now!" Alia yelled.  
Axl nodded and turned to X and Zero. They had just taken down the last Maverick.  
"What's wrong, Axl?" Zero asked.  
"Alia said HQ is under attack! Sigma must be sending someone to get those materials we sent back!" Axl cried.  
"Then let's hurry!" X said.

Chapter Four: Mysterious Reploid

Back at the Hunter Base, Alia had locked herself in the Control Room. Her hand retracted into her arm and a buster took its place.  
"Good thing I just finished modifying my new 'Alia Buster' I'm going to need it!" Alia said to herself.  
Suddenly, she heard another blast. The door flew open. Alia hid behind a large machine. She saw a blonde haired girl walk in. She wore a pink outfit that Alia had never seen before. A small rainbow colored ball of light was with her.  
"It's not in here..." the girl said.  
"Wait, I want to check the controls. It'll only take me a minute." the rainbow light said.  
The ball of light grew brighter, and as it did, the computers started running programs and data.  
"Hurry up and download it!" the girl yelled.  
"Download? Download what?" Alia thought to herself.  
She couldn't figure out why these two were there.  
"I've got it!" the light said.  
"Good, let's get out of here!" the girl said.  
"Wait! You're not getting away!" Alia yelled, jumping out of her hiding place with her Alia Buster.

Outside, X, Zero, and Axl made it to the base. They found Signas, Douglas, and Lifesaver.  
"What happened to you guys?!" Zero asked.  
"Some kind of Maverick!" Douglas said.  
"It took the materials!" Lifesaver cried.  
"Did you see it?" X asked.  
"No, it blasted us before we could..." Signas said.

X, Zero, and Axl ran to the Storage Room. They found a red and black Reploid with long blonde hair. The Reploid was silent.  
"Who are you?" Axl asked.  
The Reploid didn't say a word. It just stood tall and looked ready to fight.  
"Not much of a talker, huh?" Axl asked.  
"Why are you attacking our base?!" X yelled.  
"Who cares why, let's get him!" Zero yelled as he pulled out his Z-Saber.  
They all attack at once. The Reploid dodged and pulled out a shield. Then he threw the shield at them. The shield started spinning and sharp blades with sharp spiked edges covered the shield.  
"Am I imagining things, or did that shield turn into a spinning sharp metal gear-like thing?!" Axl asked.  
"For once, you're not crazy kid!" Zero yelled.  
The razor shield chopped 1/2 an inch off Zero's hair. "THAT DOES IT! NOBODY GIVES ME A BAD HAIR CUT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Zero yelled.  
"Un-oh..." Axl said.  
"Now he's mad..." X said.  
The Reploid smiled. It pulled out a rope-like chain. It threw it at Axl. The chain wrapped around Axl's leg. The Reploid pulled Axl down, and threw him into X.  
Zero jumped and used his Z-Saber. The Reploid pulled out a sword. The two sabers clashed and clanged against each other.  
"This guy's good..." Zero thought.  
"Axl, get off!" X screamed at Axl, who was still on top of him.  
"Sorry X..." Axl said as he pulled himself up.  
"Who is this guy?! He can keep up with Zero!" Axl cried.  
"He fights like a Maverick Hunter..." X said.  
X pulled out his X-Buster. X charged up his X-Buster and fired. The Reploid pulled out a small buster gun. The Reploid charged it and shot at X's blast. The two blasts collided, and exploded. Axl pulled out his two guns and started shooting. The Reploid dodged them easily.

Chapter Five: Meet Mega Man Zero

Alia was ready to shoot the girl in the Control Room when she realized that the girl was human.  
"Who are you?" Alia asked.  
The girl didn't answer and ran to the door. Alia fired a shot near the door. It barely missed the girl.  
"The next time I might have to stun you because I can't let you leave!" Alia threatened.  
"Stop Alia!" the rainbow ball of light cried.  
Alia paused in shock. "How did it know my name?!" she asked herself.  
Glowing flashes of bright light poured from the rainbow ball. Alia's optical sensors couldn't see through the light. The girl covered her face.  
When Alia looked again, a hologram appeared before her. It was a blue Reploid. But this Reploid looked familiar to Alia.  
"X?!" Alia cried.  
"In a way, yes..." the hologram said.  
"But X, I thought..." the girl said.  
"We have no choice, I couldn't let you get hurt." The hologram said.  
"What did you do to him?!" Alia asked the girl.  
"She didn't do anything. I did this to myself! I'm from the future!" the hologram X said.

X, Zero, and Axl continued to fight the red Reploid. They were finally wearing it out. Then it pulled out a small, glowing object. Blasts fired from it. X shot out a charge shot. It knocked the Reploid over. X, Zero, and Axl cornered it.  
"Give up!" X said.  
"Ever hear of a Mexican stand-off all pointed at you?!" Axl joked.  
"Who are you?!" Zero asked.  
"Stop guys!" Alia came running up yelling.  
"Alia?" X said in shock.  
"Are you nuts? Or did your circuits get a little too fried from this bozo?" Zero asked.  
"It didn't attack me! I don't have one scratch!" Alia snapped back at Zero.  
"Please, don't hurt him!" the girl pleaded.  
"HURT HIM?! WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'S BEEN DOING TO US?!" Axl screamed.  
The glowing rainbow light jumped in front of the red Reploid.  
"Wh-what do you think you're doing?!" the Reploid asked.  
"Saving your life!" the rainbow light cried.  
Bursts of light came out again. The X hologram reappeared.  
"X?!" Zero and Axl cried.  
"ME?!" X screamed.  
"Yes X, I'm you from the future... About 100 years or so... Call me Cyber-elf X." the hologram explained.  
"X, are you nuts! You know we shouldn't tell them this!" the Reploid yelled.  
"Cyber-elf?" X asked.  
"If you ask me, I think he looks like a bug..." Axl whispered to Alia.  
"I HEARD THAT!" the two Xs said.  
"A Cyber-elf is an electronic entity that gives some kind of a power. The Cyber-elf is a program created to support humans and Reploids. The Cyber-elf has its own will and can talk. However, once they use their powers, they die..." the girl explained.  
"Who are you?" Zero asked.  
"My name is Dr. Ciel, I'm a scientist." the girl said.  
"And just who are you?!" X asked the Reploid.  
The Reploid stood up. "You're not going to believe this, but I'm Zero... Call me Mega Man Zero..." the Reploid said.  
"YOU'RE ME?! You're right! I don't believe it!" Zero yelled.  
"That's some makeover..." X laughed.  
"Well at least I still have a body and I'm not a bug!" Zero snapped back.  
"Where is my body?" X asked.  
"Destroyed..." Cyber-elf X, Mega Man Zero, and Ciel yelled at once.  
"That's why we came back here... To rebuild X a new body... His Cyber-elf form won't last much longer, but I don't have his bio, and materials are low in the future..." Ciel explained.  
"Then why did you break in?" Axl asked.  
"Well, it was X's idea..." Mega Man Zero said.  
"You know it's not good for anyone to know their own destiny! It would have been better if you thought Sigma stole it!" Cyber-elf X said.  
"Oh..." X said.  
"How can I forget? Dr. Cain told us about 100 times about the laws of time travel... But his crack-pot idea of soda and plutonium rods was just plain crazy!" Zero said.  
"How did you get here?" Alia asked.  
"I accidentally poured a flat soda onto plutonium rods and discovered time travel!" Ciel said.  
"You mean the crazy old man was right?" X said in shock.  
Ciel pulled out a device. "See, I figured out how much we need to travel whenever. I press this button, and the soda mixes with the plutonium rods!" Ciel explained.  
"Then why did it always explode whenever Dr. Cain tried it?" Zero asked.  
"Maybe it was because Double knocked the 24 pack in there..." X said.  
"So what was that glowing ball you sent after us?" Axl asked.  
The glowing green ball appeared in front of Axl. Now that Axl saw it closer, it looked like a bee.  
"I'm Beeshot! I'm a Cyber-elf!" the bee said.  
"So these are those Cyber-elves you told us about?" X asked Ciel.  
"There are all kinds of them. Some of them look like animals and bugs." Ciel said.  
"Told you that future X looks like a bug!" Axl said.  
"So some of the object and stuff you used earlier were..." Zero was interrupted by 3 more balls of light.  
"Cyber-elves? Yeah..." Mega Man Zero said.  
"I'm Stickoo!" a squirrel like Cyber-elf said.  
"I'm Stoccum!" said a Cyber-elf that looked like a stopwatch.  
"I'm Yeppie!" said a pink nurse elf.  
"Each Cyber-elf has its own ability." Ciel said.  
Suddenly, another blast of energy interrupted them. X grabbed Alia and pulled her out of the way. Mega Man Zero snatched Ciel before she was hit.  
"Who did that?!" Axl cried.  
A tall Reploid with a dark red cape stood in front of the group. The Reploid laughed.  
"I know that laughter!" Zero said.  
"Sigma!" X cried.  
Sigma smiled. "Nice to see you again, X!" Sigma called out.  
"I can't say the same for you!" X yelled back.  
"What do you want?" Ciel asked.  
"Oh nothing, just that little device you have there..." Sigma said.  
"Well you're not getting it!" Zero cried as he jumped out with his Z-Saber.  
Zero swung the blade right at Sigma. Sigma pulled out his own saber and countered.  
"How'd he find out so fast about the time device?" Alia asked.  
"That's how!" Mega Man Zero said, as he pulled out his buster.  
He fired a shot at a small Mechaniloid that was hovering above them.  
"A spy bot! He was watching the whole time!" Alia cried.  
Sigma whirled a huge blast of energy at X and Zero. The two hunters were thrown into Axl. Sigma lunged towards Ciel. Alia fired a shot at Sigma with her Alia Buster. The shot didn't even slow Sigma down. Sigma tried to grab the time device from Ciel. Mega Man Zero and Alia tried to get Sigma away. X, Zero, and Axl jumped up and ran to them. Sigma wasn't watching where his grip on the device was, and pressed a button.  
Bursts of white light came from the time device. The light surrounded X, Zero, Axl, Sigma, Alia, Ciel, Cyber-elf X, and Mega Man Zero.  
Douglas, Signas and Lifesaver where running towards them when the light started. But when the light faded, Douglas, Signas, and Lifesaver were the only ones standing there.  
"Where are they?" Signas asked.  
"They're gone?" Lifesaver asked.  
"I guess the time device activated by accident..." Douglas said.  
"But where did they go?" Signas asked.  
"You mean when..." Lifesaver pointed out.  
"I just hope they're okay..." Douglas said.

Chapter Six: A Blast to the Past

X opened his eyes. He searched around to figure out where he was. There were tall buildings, peaceful Mechaniloids wandering around repairing or cleaning the streets or other machinery. The sky was a bright blue and white clouds filled the sky.  
This place looked familiar to X, but he hadn't seen it in years. It was still Earth, but before the collision of the Space Colony Eurasia! Zero and Axl got up.  
"Where are we?" Axl asked.  
Alia, Ciel and Mega Man Zero pulled themselves up. Cyber-elf X floated around.  
"We're in the past, aren't we?" Cyber-elf X asked.  
"We are?" Mega Man Zero asked.  
"Don't you remember any of this? This is before the space colony fell!" Zero cried.  
"Space colony?" Mega Man Zero asked, confused.  
"Umm... Zero doesn't remember much from his past. His memory data was lost." Ciel explained.  
"Great... I get amnesia in the future..." Zero moaned.  
"Where's Sigma?" Alia asked.  
The group looked around. Sigma was nowhere to be found.  
"You don't think that..." Zero said.  
"He's going to try to kill us now so that we're not there in the future? I'd say he would!" X said.  
"Well let's hurry to the base and find out!" Axl said.

The group headed to where the Maverick Hunter Headquarters was.  
"Zero, I think this is during the Repliforce incident... No one is here!" X cried.  
Zero walked inside and looked around. "You're right... I think we're in space right now..." Zero said.  
"Wow... This place has changed, hasn't it?" Axl asked, looking around.  
"It's been changed a lot Axl..." X said.  
Then they heard a blast.  
"That sounded like trouble!" Cyber-elf X exclaimed.  
"Alia, you stay here with Ciel and Cyber-elf X!" X said.  
Alia nodded. X, Zero, Axl, and Mega Man Zero ran into the other room.  
"Who's there?" a voice called out.  
"Un-oh! What's that?" Ciel asked.  
Alia pulled out her buster. "I don't know, but I don't like it!" Alia cried.

Sigma was in the Control Room, destroying everything in sight.  
"Game Over Sigma!" X yelled, letting out a Charge Shot from his X Buster.  
The blast sent Sigma flying into other machinery. Sigma jumped up and returned fire. Mega Man Zero threw out his shield and protected them.  
"That thing comes in handy when it's on your side!" Axl said.  
"Shadow Armor on!" X cried.  
X's body turned black. Before anyone could say something, X was behind Sigma. X released his Giga Attack! This one sent 4 sharp blades right through Sigma. Sigma fell down. X turned off his armor.

Mega Man Zero and Axl pulled Sigma down to where Alia and Ciel were. But there was someone with them. A human old man with a long white beard with a blue outfit on, was talking to Ciel.  
"Santa Clause?" Axl joked.  
X and Zero were almost speechless.  
"Dr. Cain?" X asked.  
"Oh X, there you are. I was just talking to your new friends here. I heard someone come in... But I thought you and Zero went after Repliforce..." the old man said.  
"Who's Dr. Cain?" Axl asked.  
"Don't look at me..." Mega Man Zero said.  
"He's the one who created the Reploid race... And him!" Cyber-elf X said, pointing at Sigma.  
"Dr. Cain... We're not exactly from this time... You see, we're from the future." Ciel explained.  
"You mean you did it? Time travel!?" Dr. Cain asked.  
Ciel showed Dr. Cain her device.  
"I never thought of this! The carbonation caused all those explosions, but when the soda's flat, it mixes perfectly!" Dr. Cain exclaimed.  
Sigma jumped up and pushed Axl and Mega Man Zero to the ground. He tried to get the time device again.  
"Well, well... If it isn't my pathetic creator! Maybe this time I'll get the pleasure of killing you myself!" Sigma said.  
"This time?" Dr. Cain asked, puzzled.  
But before anyone could answer, Ciel immediately activated the time device. Bursts of light surrounded them all again.

Chapter Seven: New Equipment

The next thing anyone knew, they were back outside and Maverick Hunter Base standing in front of Douglas, Lifesaver and Signas. Ciel jerked the time device away from Sigma. X, Zero, Axl, and Mega Man Zero blasted Sigma. The blasts caused a huge explosion. Smoke covered where Sigma was. When the smoke cleared, Sigma was gone.  
"Where'd he go now?" X yelled.  
"Don't worry about him, at least he didn't get the time device!" Zero said.  
"Yah, but it's broken..." Ciel said.  
"Maybe I can help you fix it!" Dr. Cain said.  
"Doc, we need to send you back to where you belong!" Zero said.  
"Yes, but how can you do that without the time device? So I'll have a look around the future before I go back!" Dr. Cain said.  
"Dr. Cain... You know the rules of time travel!" X yelled.  
"Yes, that's true too. But from what I understood from Sigma, I'm not here, am I? So I'm not seeing MY future... I'm seeing yours!" Dr. Cain pointed out.  
X just starred, trying to process what Dr. Cain just said.  
"I hate when he gets technical..." Zero moaned.  
"Where did you guys go?" Douglas asked.  
"In the past. This is Dr. Cain, the one who found me in Dr. Light's Capsule. He also created Sigma." X explained.  
"Explain to them later X, we need to work on this time device, fast!" Ciel said.

Ciel and Dr. Cain went into the R&D Lab to work on the time device. Douglas looked mad as he was staring at a computer.  
"What's wrong, Douglas?" Axl asked.  
"While you guys where gone, some female Reploid came in and is taking over my R&D Lab!" Douglas growled.  
"Female Reploid?" Mega Man Zero asked.  
A Reploid stuck her head over Douglas's shoulder.  
"I have a name, you know. It's Pallette!" the female Reploid said.  
"You're the girl I saw earlier!" X cried.  
"That's right X! I was a researcher at the Reploid Rebuilding Center. I know a bit about this metal, so Signas and Lifesaver asked me to help!" Pallette explained.  
"Yah, but instead she's driving me nuts!" Douglas yelled.  
"What's wrong Douglas? Don't like a girl helping you? You never complained when I helped?" Alia asked.  
"That's... Well... Um... Different... You don't try to redo my work..." Douglas grumbled.  
"Well, since I've showed Douglas all I know about the metal, I started working on new equipment for you guys! I used some of the new materials, so they're a lot stronger!" Pallette said.  
"Oh yeah, like what?" Zero asked.  
"This is a T Breaker." Pallette held up a long, orange, black, white, green, and red hammer.  
"What's this for?" Zero asked, holding it up.  
"What do you think? Smashing big Mavericks, walls you can't blast!" Pallette said.  
"I'm fine on my own, what made you do this?" Zero asked, swinging the hammer around.  
"Well X has his armor and Axl has his Copy Shot, so I thought you could use some more weapons." Pallette explained.  
"Ha! I've made better... Since a girl made it, it'll probably fall apart on you. Better watch out, Zero!" Douglas remarked.  
"May I borrow it back for a second?" Pallette asked.  
"Sure..." Zero handed the T Breaker to Pallette.  
Pallette swung it around and bashed Douglas in the head.  
"Ouch! What was that for?!" Douglas yelled.  
"See? It didn't break on his tick skull!" Pallette said, smiling.  
"It would be a good training tool for when Axl says something stupid!" Zero joked.  
Axl jumped behind Alia.  
"If you did that, you'd be hitting him every second!" X remarked.  
Pallette handed Zero a large, gray stick with a green blade on top.  
"Curve it a little more, and you can call me the grim reaper!" Zero joked.  
"Not funny... This is the D Glaive. It's a different sword for you to use." Pallette said.  
Then she handed Zero 2 fan-like objects.  
"What am I supposed to do with these? Blow wind at Mavericks and hope they fall over?" Zero asked, looking at the orange and yellow fans.  
"This is the B Fan. They blow stronger than wind! I'll show you!" Pallette grabbed one and flapped it at Douglas.  
Douglas was sent flying and crashed into a computer.  
"Will you stop using me as your test subject?!" Douglas screamed.  
"What else do you have?" Alia asked.  
Pallette drove out a brand new Ride Chaser. This one was blue with a large cannon in the front.  
"Axl, I hope you like this. It's to replace your other one that was destroyed. It's a lot faster and the cannon will allow you to fire large energy shots at Mavericks." Pallette explained.  
"Maybe then you won't have to fly into Mavericks and almost take someone's head off!" X growled.  
"Are you still mad about that?" Axl asked.  
Douglas just looked it over and moaned. Next, Pallette showed 2 new Robot Ride Armors.  
"This blue one I modified for you, X. It has a large buster cannon, ideal for you. The red one has a drill to help with underground missions." Pallette said.  
"They're too big if you ask me..." Douglas groaned.  
"Oh can't you like ANYTHING I do?" Pallette screamed.  
"I still say a woman shouldn't be in MY R&D Lab! It's my job!" Douglas yelled.  
"Why you male chauvinistic pig! You just don't want a girl to replace you!" Pallette yelled.  
"You keep changing and dictating everything I do!" Douglas snapped back.  
"That's because you did it wrong in the first place! No wonder the Maverick Hunters are having all the problems they have! You supply them with defective equipment!" Pallette replied loudly.  
"Zero, X! Get her out of my face before I kill her!" Douglas screamed.  
"You wouldn't have the guts and your gun would probably blow up in your face!" Pallette screamed back.  
They started throwing heavy machinery at each other.  
"If we don't do something, they're going to kill each other!" Alia cried.  
"Good! Maybe then there will be some peace and quiet around here!" Zero remarked, holding his head.  
"I'm not getting my head blown off by those two!" Axl said.  
Lifesaver and Signas ran out of the room.  
"Big brave men..." Alia grumbled.

Chapter Eight: Copy X's Attack

"What's all this noise out here?" Dr. Cain walked in and asked.  
A large computer monitor was flying towards him. Pallette had thrown it at Douglas, but she missed him.  
"Dr. Cain! Watch out!" X shouted.  
He jumped in front of Dr. Cain. The monitor crashed into X's helmet. The red jewel on his helmet cracked. X almost fell down. Alia ran and grabbed him.  
"X! X! Are you okay?" Alia cried.  
"Yah, I think so..." X said, disoriented.  
Suddenly, a blast came flying towards X, Alia, and Dr. Cain. X and Alia were hit by it.  
"What was that?!" Mega Man Zero exclaimed.  
Then the group heard laughter. X looked up. A Reploid that looked just like X stood in the room. But this Reploid was green and had a different armor.  
"Copy X!" X exclaimed.  
"Who?" Mega Man Zero asked.  
"He's an evil copy of X. Watch out for his attacks! Maverick Copy X is tricky!" Zero explained.  
Copy X started shooting all over. Ciel had barely walked in during the attack. X pushed her out of the way and was hit badly. The blast went right through the side of his helmet. X collapsed to the ground.  
"He's out!" Copy X joked.  
"You're going to pay for that!" Zero yelled, firing his Z-Buster.  
Copy X avoided Zero and grabbed Alia.  
"Shoot me, the girl dies!" Copy X said. Zero stopped.  
Copy X snatched the time device from Ciel, and pulled out a small metal container. Copy X used it to grab Cyber-elf X.  
"Let them go, Copy X!" Zero yelled.  
"I don't think so. My orders were to bring the little rainbow bug and the time device. Blondie here is for my escape!" Copy X said.  
"How dare you!" Alia yelled.  
Copy X fired 3 more blasts to cause an explosion. Zero tried to follow Copy X, but he couldn't see through the smoke. Copy X was gone.  
Zero ran to X, who was still on the floor. X's head was so damaged, sparks were flying from his head.  
"X! X! Say something!" Zero cried.  
X couldn't answer.  
"Dr. Cain, maybe we can fix him together?" Ciel asked.  
"It's worth a try... The new material! That metal you were telling me about! Let's use some of it to repair X!" Dr. Cain cried.  
Zero and Axl helped Ciel and Dr. Cain get what they needed in the R&D Lab. Zero and Axl left Ciel and Dr. Cain to work on X.  
Zero glared at Douglas and Pallette. "If you two weren't fighting, X might not have got as hurt and maybe Alia would still be here!" Zero yelled.  
Douglas and Pallette starred at each other.  
"Douglas, you've been helping with the rebuilding center, so you haven't had the time to build and repair the equipment like you used to... You always were great at building things..." Lifesaver said.  
"Pallette, you have a great ability too... But you two shouldn't fight about who's better!" Signas yelled.  
"You both have great abilities in each of your fields. Instead of competing, you should work together!" Zero said.  
"You're right, Zero..." Douglas and Pallette sighed.  
"I'm sorry I got mad about you working in the R&D Lab... I was being selfish..." Douglas said. "Your new weapons are different... And you're pretty smart... I never met that many female Reploids as smart as you and Alia..."  
"I'm sorry I made fun of your work... I didn't realize how over worked you are..." Pallette said.  
"Now that's better!" Signas said.

Chapter Nine: Rescue Mission

Ciel and Dr. Cain stepped out.  
"Well?" Zero asked.  
"It's not enough... Copy X implanted a virus in X..." Dr. Cain said.  
"I don't know if we can remove it..." Ciel said.  
"I think the best way is to go to your time, Ciel..." Dr. Cain said.  
"I'm not so sure..." Ciel said.  
"We need to take X there, because that technology and the materials might save him!" Dr. Cain cried.  
"But to do that, we need the time device!" Mega Man Zero pointed out.  
"Then let's go knock on Sigma's door and get it!" Zero said.  
"We could sure use Alia now..." Signas said.  
"I can analyze data! Maybe I can help!" Pallette said.  
"Okay, you take Alia's place in the Control Room!" Zero said.  
"We'll go get that time device!" Axl said.  
"Do you have plutonium?" Ciel asked.  
"Some... Wait you're not going to..." Douglas said.  
"If we have to. Let's try to get that time device back first!" Ciel said.  
"But if you can't, Ciel and I will try to create another one!" Dr. Cain said.  
"Then let's hurry! I hope X can last a while..." Zero said.  
Zero, Axl, and Mega Man Zero headed for Pallette's new equipment. Axl took the new Ride Chaser, Zero took the blue Robot Ride Armor, and Mega Man Zero took the red Robot Ride Armor.

They reached an old, abandoned warehouse.  
"Alia's signal is coming from here?" Axl asked.  
"It sure is..." Pallette's voice boomed in Axl's head. "I just hope she's still alive."  
There was a steel door in the way.  
"Great... Now what do we do?" Axl asked.  
"Why don't I try the drill on this thing?" Mega Man Zero asked.  
"It won't hurt, go!" Zero said. Mega Man Zero drove the Robot Ride Armor to the door.  
The drill on its arm began spinning. Before long, the drill made a hole.  
"It worked!" Axl cried.  
"I told you those new Ride Armors would come in handy!" Pallette said.  
The trio drove their machines inside the warehouse.  
Zero scanned the room. "Looks like nothing is here..." he said.  
"Do you think Sigma used the time device already?" Axl asked.  
Then they heard a noise. Zero ran down the hall looking for the source.  
"Pallette, did you copy that?" Zero asked.  
"Yes, I did. There's a couple of Mavericks not too far from you. Head down to the 3rd door and they're inside. I'm picking up a Reploid there too." Pallette said.  
Zero found the door Pallette spoke of open. Zero peered in the room. Zero saw five large Mavericks bothering a purple haired female Reploid.  
"Who's she?" Mega Man Zero asked.  
"I don't know... But we should save her!" Zero said.  
"Leave it to me!" said Axl. Axl's body lit up.  
Bursts of white light surrounded Axl. When the light faded, Axl's body had changed. Axl was now green and looked more like X. Axl had changed into Copy X using his copy ability.  
"I shot a Copy Shot at Copy X before he left." Axl said.  
"Copy of the copy... This is too much..." Zero groaned.  
Axl walked into the room.  
"Copy X? I thought you were with Master Sigma..." one of the Mavericks said.  
"He is! I'm not!" Axl cried, pulling out his buster gun. He blasted 2 of the Mavericks.  
Zero and Mega Man Zero jumped in and took care of the other 3.  
"Maverick Hunters! I'm saved!" the purple haired Reploid cried.  
"Why did they kidnap you?" Mega Man Zero asked.  
"My name is Layer. I'm a research Reploid in Mechaniloid development. I scan data and can determine strengths and weaknesses, I guess they thought I could research these materials." the Reploid said. "Thanks for saving me..."

Chapter Ten: Enter Vile!

Axl walked out of the room and looked around. "You'd think somebody would have heard that..." Axl said.  
"Never mind, let's find Sigma!" Zero said.  
"I can help! I think I know where you need to go!" Layer said.  
"Zero, a large energy just came from the room at the end of the hall! It could be Sigma using the time device!" Pallette warned.  
"Got ya... We'll be careful." Zero replied.

They found the room at the end of the hall, but it was locked.  
"Well, I've got the key!" said Zero, pressing a few buttons on his Robot Ride Armor. "Stand back!"  
The buster cannon on the Ride Armor threw out a powerful shot of energy. The blast threw the door open.  
But then a blast came hurling back at Zero. The blast hit the Ride Armor full force. The Ride Armor sparked and made a loud noise. Zero knew what that meant. The Robot Ride Armor was going to explode!  
Zero jumped off the Ride Armor just before it did explode. Then Zero heard laughter. But it wasn't the same as Sigma's... This was a lower, deeper, darker, and creepier sound.  
"It can't be... I know that voice..." Zero said.  
A tall, green Reploid stood in front of Zero. The Reploid had a large cannon on its back. A small red light came from its eye.  
"Long time no see... Zero!" the Reploid called out.  
"VILE!" Zero cried. "  
Who's he?" Mega Man Zero asked, turning to Axl.  
"Don't look at me!" Axl replied.  
"He used to be a Maverick Hunter... But he turned Maverick and joined Sigma! But he died years ago!" Zero explained.  
"Hee hee hee... I used the time device to go back and find Vile's missing parts at Doppler's Lab..." Sigma explained.  
"All we had to do was go back to when you destroyed him before they were lost in the remains of Doppler Town." Copy X added.  
"Well I'll make sure there won't be any left this time!" Zero yelled, pulling out his Z-Saber.  
"Just like old times Zero! I just wish X was here so I could finish him!" Vile said.  
"You won't have a chance!" Zero yelled, lunging at Vile.  
Vile fired a shot from his cannon. Zero dodged it, but it collided into Mega Man Zero's Robot Ride Armor. The Ride Armor was smoking from the hit.  
"Un-oh... What's wrong with it?" Mega Man Zero asked.  
"Get out of it before it explodes!" Zero yelled.  
"Explodes?!" Mega Man Zero cried, jumping out.  
Axl fired a shot at the Ride Armor.  
"What are you doing?" Layer asked.  
"Watch and learn!" Axl said.  
The blast sent the Ride Armor into Sigma and Copy X. The Ride Armor exploded.  
"Wow! That's making use of it!" Layer cried.  
Vile jumped into the wreck of the Ride Armor.  
"What's he doing now?" Zero asked.  
Bursts of light flew from the wreck. Before they knew it, Sigma, Copy X and Vile were gone.  
"Oh no! He used the time device again!" Axl cried.  
"Pallette! Did you get a signal off the device? Can you trace it?" Zero asked.  
"I'm getting some kind of reading... I think I'll show it to Dr. Cain and Dr. Ciel. Maybe they can figure it out. Did you find Alia?" Pallette asked.  
"No... She's not here..." Axl sighed.  
"Sigma knew we were coming and hid her... He probably already took her wherever they went!" Zero said.  
"There's nothing else you can do, Zero. Return to the base." Pallette said.  
"Roger..." Zero said.

Chapter Eleven: Trip to the Future

Back at the base, Ciel and Dr. Cain had created a small time device.  
"It's not as good as the one I built first, but it'll have to do." Ciel said.  
"How's X?" Zero asked.  
"Not good... The virus is spreading badly. We need to hurry if we're going to save him." Dr. Cain said.  
"Did you trace the time device?" Mega Man Zero asked.  
"Yes... Sigma went back to our time..." Ciel said.  
"What does he plan to do there?" Axl asked.  
"I'm not sure. But I don't like it." Ciel said.  
"Who's your friend?" Signas asked.  
"I'm Layer. I'm a research Reploid Sigma captured to decode the material and figure out what it is." Layer explained.  
"Then maybe you can also help out as an operator too!" Pallette said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Douglas asked.  
"I'm coming with you to the future! I know more about that metal than any of you! If you want to save X, I should come and help!" Pallette said.  
"Okay, everyone ready then?" Dr. Cain asked.  
"Ready!" Zero said.  
"Be careful, all of you." Signas said.  
"We'll try to keep things going here while you're gone." Lifesaver said.  
"I'll do all I can." Layer said.  
"Let's go then!" Axl said.  
Zero picked up X and carried him. The group all stood together.  
"Okay everyone, stand close because I don't know if this will work!" Ciel said.  
Ciel press a button. At first, nothing happened.  
"Oh no... What do we do now?" Ciel sobbed.  
Suddenly, bursts of light surrounded the group. It worked!

Ciel, Mega Man Zero, Zero, X, Axl, Dr. Cain, Douglas, and Pallette arrived at the year 22XX.  
"So this is the future?" Pallette asked, starring at the land.  
"This way, we can get to the Resistance Base." Mega Man Zero said.  
"Resistance?" Zero asked, puzzled.  
"In the future, energy is very limited, so Reploids are retired for as little to no reason at all to settle the energy crisis." Ciel explained. "I saved many Reploids from destruction and brought them together to form a resistance to protect them."  
"That's awful that the humans would resort to that..." Axl said.

The Resistance Base was a very small building in the desert. 2 Reploids stood guard at the entrance which also had an electrical force field guarding it.  
Ciel held up a radio. "It's me, Ciel. Lower the shield!" Ciel spoke into the radio.  
In a second, the electrical field disappeared. As soon as the group walked in, the shield reappeared.  
"Ciel, we're glad you're safe." one of the guards said.  
The group walked stepped onto a circle platform.  
"What's this?" Zero asked.  
Suddenly, the platform rose up two floors.  
"An elevator!" Ciel replied.  
"Like we couldn't guess now..." Douglas moaned.  
"Welcome to the Resistance Base!" Ciel said.  
"Ciel! Zero!" a small voice cried.  
A young Reploid girl came running up and hugged Ciel. "Oh Ciel, I was so worried!" the girl cried.  
"It's all right Alouette, Zero was with me!" Ciel said.  
A few more Reploids gathered around.  
"Perroquiet, can you get my records on vaccinations and viruses?" Ciel asked a small Reploid with spiral glasses.  
"Sure thing, Dr. Ciel!" Perroquiet said. He stepped on the platform and went down.  
"Rocinolle, ready the Maintenance Room so I can help our friend here." Ciel said to a female Reploid.  
Rocinolle nodded and walked into a door.  
"Cerveau, get all the tools, equipment, and supplies you need to help me." Ciel said to a tall Reploid with a visor on.  
"I'll be right back, Ciel." Cerveau replied.  
"Maybe I can help, Ciel..." said Grandie, a nurse Cyber-elf.  
"Man, he looks bad..." Menart, a small Reploid said, starring at X.  
"Zero, can you place X in here?" Ciel asked, pointing to a room.  
Zero carried X in and placed X on a bed. Douglas carried the metal into the room.  
"We'll do what we can..." Ciel said.  
Cerveau, Rocinolle, and Perroquiet walked in with Dr. Cain and the door shut behind them.

Chapter Twelve: Meet the Resistance Base Reploids

Zero, Axl, Pallette, Mega Man Zero and Alouette stood outside the door. Mega Man Zero picked up Alouette.  
"Zero, will that blue guy be ok?" Alouette asked.  
"I hope so..." Mega Man Zero said.  
"Well, I have to get back to my post..." Menart said.  
Mega Man Zero nodded, and Menart stepped on the platform and went down.  
"I'll go talk to the operators and try to get a hold of Alia's Signal." Pallette said.  
Pallette walked into another room.  
"Hey Zero, who are the new rookies?" an old Reploid asked.  
"Rookies?!" Axl moaned.  
"Axl, you ARE a rookie!" Zero growled.  
"Don't mind Andrew, he calls everyone he doesn't know a rookie." Mega Man Zero said.  
Another Reploid walked up. "Where'd Cerveau go?" he asked.  
"He's helping Ciel, Doigt..." Mega Man Zero explained.  
A heavy-set Reploid slammed into Axl and dropped some boxes.  
"Why is everyone picking on me?" Axl asked.  
"If you think he's bad, you should have met Double!" Zero said.  
"Hibou, what did I tell you about rushing these materials?! This stuff is delicate! I hope you didn't break something!" Doigt yelled.  
"Sorry..." Hibou said.  
"So, are you going to show your friends around?" Andrew asked.  
"Sure thing, follow me." Mega Man Zero said.  
"No thanks, I'll skip the nickel tour." Zero said.  
"Well I'd like to see!" Axl said.  
"Okay, Alouette, why don't you stay here with Andrew and Zero?" Mega Man Zero asked.  
"Okay Zero!" Alouette said.

Axl followed Mega Man Zero onto the platform. The platform rose up. Axl saw two huge pillars with cannons on them.  
"That's in case anything attacks the base. The Reploids up there can see before the enemies can attack and shoot them down." Mega Man Zero explained.  
"Hey Zero! Who's the new guy?" a Reploid standing next to a wall asked.  
"His name's Axl, Axl this is Pic." Mega Man Zero said.  
"Never seen him before. Who was that blue guy with Ciel? I saw you enter with these guys from up here." another Reploid, Dande asked.  
"It's a long story..." Axl said.  
"I'll tell you later, Axl, let's head down." Mega Man Zero said.  
The platform moved down 2 floors.  
"Down there is Perroquiet's Office. He records and analyzes all of Ciel's Data." Mega Man Zero pointed down the hall.  
"Hey Zero, welcome back!" a tall Reploid called out.  
Menart was standing next to him.  
"I was telling Autruche about your new friends." Menart said.

Chapter Thirteen: Andrew's Story

Back upstairs, Zero walked back and forth in front of the Maintenance Room.  
"Why don't you sit down...? You're wearing a hole in the floor!" Andrew said.  
Zero stopped. "Sorry... I'm just worried." Zero said.  
"Andrew, why don't you tell Zero one of your stories?" Alouette asked.  
"Why not? A long time ago... I was a teacher at a school... Back then, there were many humans... It is no falsehood to say we lived in harmony together..." Andrew said. "I have so many good memories of those days... The one I remember most vividly is when we went on a picnic. There was a girl who had forgotten to bring her lunch... And when lunchtime came, she sat alone by herself. All her friends were too busy talking and eating to notice. She had a hard time fitting in. Didn't speak up much... She didn't know how to tell her friends she forgot lunch. When I saw her, I figured that as much had happened. So I gave her some doughnuts I had made that morning."  
Andrew stopped for a moment. "Bored already?" he asked Zero.  
"Actually, no... Go on..." Zero said.  
Andrew continued with his story. "Actually, before I taught, I worked at a bread factory. And before that I was a sailor. Oops... Went off track... I was telling you about my giving the girl a doughnut. She didn't thank me and ran off with her head bowed... I thought she was going off to be with her friends... But on the way home, the girl got off the bus and gave me something. It was a short letter and a piece of clover. The letter said: 'Mr. Andrew, I'm sorry I didn't find you a 4-leaf clover' Written in tiny letters. That was her way of saying 'Thank you.' Whenever I pass by the harbor where the school was, I recall the sweet voices of children calling to me, 'Mr. Andrew' ..."  
Andrew paused a moment. "Hmmm? Do you wish to leave now?" he asked.  
"No, not really... Actually this is kind of interesting. Can you tell me more? I don't have anything else to do until X is fixed." Zero said.  
Andrew smiled and continued his story. "Okay, let me continue. I'll tell you a story of when I was a sailor. The first ship I was assigned to was a huge, gorgeous yellow vessel. Storms and high winds tossed me into the ocean many times during my freshman days. Every time I fell in, I'd cause the crew a lot of trouble. I can't remember how many times I thought I should quit the job and go back home... Time passed, and I became a full-fledged sailor. I traveled all over the world and got to meet lots of people, and experienced emotional farewells. There's just as many farewells for that as there are hellos. Funny, I know that some of my bosses were very demanding, yet I only have fond memories of them now. Once peace is restored, I'd like to go see the ocean again."  
Andrew stopped again.  
"Go on... Didn't you say you also worked in a bread factory?" Zero asked.  
"Oh! You want to listen to that too! I was working for a bread factory in a small village... There was a clean and beautiful creek near the factory. The location was the best for making bread. All the bread we made sold very well. And the bread which sold the best was... Wait, I know I can remember this... Yes, it was buns with jam... No, no, no, buns with cream was our best seller. Some people came to buy our bread from far away places because they heard such good things about our bread. I used to work hard and not rest at all because I was happy to see the smiles of those who ate our bread. I had very happy days as a baker... But... Who expected that incident... I feel sad to remember... Sorry, I can't tell you anymore. I'm just so sad now... Thank you for sharing your time." Andrew sat down looking sad.  
Zero couldn't help but feel sorry for the old Reploid. Alouette walked up to Andrew.  
"Thanks Andrew... I always love your stories... Don't be sad..." Alouette said.  
Andrew smiled. "Thanks sweet child..." he said.  
Then he turned to Zero. Andrew pulled out a small container.  
Zero could see small green crystals that illuminated the container.  
"What is that?" Zero asked.  
"These are Energy Crystals. We use them for power. Cyber-elfs use them to power up. I'd like you to take these for listening to me ramble on about the old days. Most Reploids here can't be bothered." Andrew said.  
Zero shook his head. "I can't take something from you... Ciel told me about the energy crisis... I really was interested in your story... It kinda clamed me down a bit..." Zero explained.  
Andrew handed Zero the Energy Crystals. "I insist! Please, it would make me happy..." Andrew said.  
"I guess there's no point in arguing..." Zero sighed.

Chapter Fourteen: The New and Improved Mega Man X!

Axl and Mega Man Zero came back up to Zero.  
"How was your tour?" Zero asked.  
"Interesting..." Axl said.  
Suddenly, the door to the Maintenance Room flew open. Ciel stepped out with Dr. Cain.  
Zero rushed up to them. "Well?" he asked.  
Ciel smiled. A blue Reploid walked up to Zero. This Reploid looked different to Zero. There were light blue straps on his arms, his legs slimmed down and altered, and he had 2 'X' like symbols on his right and left side of his helmet.  
"X?!" Zero cried.  
"Good to see you guys again!" the Reploid cried.  
"Guys! I located Alia's signal!" Pallette cried.  
"Then let's get her back!" X said.  
"There isn't much metal left, but Dr. Cain and I will try to make X's new body. You guys better get X and Alia back!" Ciel said.  
"Ok, where are they?" X asked.  
"The operator told me it's someplace called Neo Arcadia..." Pallette said.  
"Oh no... Could Sigma?" Ciel asked.  
"Possibly tricked Copy X?" Mega Man Zero added.  
"What are you talking about?" X asked.  
"Copy X is a creation of mine..." Ciel explained. "X had disappeared at one point and I created a copy to help run Neo Arcadia, a place created to protect humans. But Copy X turned evil... He believes the only way to solve the energy crisis is to eliminate low Reploids and any who oppose humans at all... Reploids were labeled as inferior citizens and were sent to concentration camps for 'retirement...' Once a substitute energy has been developed, the destructive conflict will hopefully end..."  
"Ciel has created a substitute energy, her 'Ciel System' but Copy X refuses to leave us alone. I think Sigma might have tricked Copy X into thinking your Copy X is the real X. That means we need to move fast!" Mega Man Zero explained.  
"The operators can transfer you there... Good luck..." Ciel said.  
X, Zero, Axl, and Mega Man Zero stepped onto a platform. Flashes of red and white lights lit the room.  
"We are now ready to transfer..." one of the operators said.  
"Transfer!" the other said.  
A bright white light surrounded X, Zero, Axl, and Mega Man Zero. When the light faded, they were gone.  
"Zero. Please be careful..." Ciel said.

Chapter Fifteen: The 3 Guardians of Neo Arcadia

The group reappeared at Neo Arcadia.  
"This almost looks like the Maverick Hunter Base." Axl said.  
"Maybe it is... I would't know since I lost my memory..." Mega Man Zero said.  
Suddenly, 3 Reploids came out from nowhere.  
"Harpuia, Leviathan and Fefnir... 3 of the Four Guardians..." Mega Man Zero said.  
Harpuia was green with 2 pink swords in his hands. Fefnir was red with a huge cannon. Leviathan was blue with a rod.  
"You shouldn't have come here, Zero..." Harpuia said.  
"Why not? I've been waiting for a rematch!" Fefnir said.  
"Yeah, but who are his new friends?" Leviathan asked.  
"We don't have time for you 3... I've got business with your boss... Step aside and you won't be hurt!" Mega Man Zero said.  
"Oooh... He sounds serious..." Leviathan giggled.  
"I'm not moving! I want a rematch now!" Fefnir yelled. Fefnir fired a fire ball from his cannon.  
"Look out!" Axl cried.  
The fire ball crashed into the floor, causing an explosion. A could of smoke block the guardian's view. Then Mega Man Zero jumped up and blasted Leviathan and Fefnir. Harpuia avoided and slashed one of them. Mega Man Zero crashed into a wall. A white light surrounded him, and he changed shape. It was Axl!  
"How did he do that?" Harpuia asked himself. Before he could look, X and Zero blasted him with their busters.  
"Well that worked..." Axl said.  
But not for long... The 3 guardians jumped back up.  
"X, Zero, Axl... Go after Sigma. You have to save Alia and Cyber-elf X!" Mega Man Zero said.  
"But what about you?" X asked.  
"Don't worry! I can take them on!" Mega Man Zero replied.  
"Oh, you really think so?" Leviathan asked, whirling her staff around.  
Large ice daggers came after Mega Man Zero. He avoided a few, but was hit by the rest.  
"GO NOW!" Mega Man Zero screamed.  
"We can't just leave him!" Axl cried.  
"I'll stay... You 2 go..." Zero said.  
X nodded. He grabbed Axl's arm and pulled him towards a door. Axl pulled out his guns. He and X fired with X's X-Buster. The door blew open. X and Axl entered.  
Zero pulled out his new B Fan. He whirled the fans around. Leviathan's ice spears were thrown towards her! Then Zero grabbed his D Glaive and broke Leviathan's staff in half.  
"How dare you!" Leviathan yelled.  
Fefnir shot out another fire ball. Harpuia was attacking Mega Man Zero. Zero pulled out his T Breaker. He swung the hammer around and bashed Fefnir into Leviathan. Then Zero bashed Fefnir and Leviathan into Harpuia. The 3 collided into a building.  
"It'll take them a while to get out of there, let's go!" Zero said.  
"Thanks... I think Pallette's new weapons came in handy!" Mega Man Zero said.  
"Hey, what's that?" Zero asked, pointing to a white box.  
Mega Man Zero slashed it open. A small green ball of light came out.  
"It's a Cyber-elf!" Zero cried.  
"Thanks for freeing me! My name is Jettah!" cried a Cyber-elf that looked like a Cheetah.

Chapter Sixteen: The Future Copy X

X and Axl ran to the center room of Neo Arcadia. Sigma, Copy X, and Vile were standing there with Alia and Cyber-elf X.  
"Let Alia go now, Sigma!" X yelled.  
A blue Reploid that was similar to X walked up to Sigma. It was the Future Copy X, the copy Ciel had made.  
"So these are the Mavericks you spoke of that wish to destroy Neo Arcadia?" Future Copy X asked.  
"Copy X, he's playing you like a fool! He's the Maverick!" X yelled.  
"No one tries to fool me... I will destroy you and protect the future!" Future Copy X exclaimed.  
He held his arms out. Yellow and white attachments appeared on Future Copy X. Future Copy X hurled large energy beams at X and Axl. The two jumped out of the way. Vile and Copy X aimed their weapons at Axl and X.  
Suddenly, a large hammer bashed Vile and Copy X into a wall.  
"Zero!" X cried.  
"Time to even the score!" Zero cried, swinging his T Breaker.  
"Copy X, you're making a big mistake!" Mega Man Zero cried.  
"Zero? What are you doing here?" Future Copy X asked.  
"Guys, are you going to rescue me SOME TIME TODAY?!" Alia screamed.  
Alia and Cyber-elf X were trapped in an energy shield.  
"Pallette, can you figure this out?" Axl asked into his radio.  
"I think so. Ciel and I are trying to lower its power... Zero, try the D Glaive on it. Axl, you keep shooting it. X, charge your X Buster!" Pallette replied.  
Zero slashed with the D Glaive and Axl fired rapidly at the shield. X charged his X Buster and fired. BOOM! The huge explosion rocked the whole building.  
When X could finally see through the blast, Alia and Cyber-elf X were free! Then Copy X got ready to fire again.  
Alia blasted the heck out of Copy X with her Alia Buster. Then Alia snatched Zero's T Breaker. She swung the hammer and bashed Vile and Copy X repetitively.  
"THAT'S FOR KIDNAPPING ME!" Alia yelled.  
"Remind me never to get on her bad side!" Axl said.  
"Alia, you've got to get Cyber-elf X out of here!" X said.  
"I'll activate the portable transporter..." Mega Man Zero said.  
Mega Man Zero pulled out a small device. Alia pressed a button and a bright light surrounded her and Cyber-elf X. When the light faded, Alia and Cyber-elf X had been transferred to the Resistance Base.

Chapter Seventeen: Cyber X's New Body

Future Copy X suddenly started attacking Mega Man Zero with even more powerful blasts then before.  
Suddenly, bursts of white light came from Future Copy X. In seconds, his entire body changed. 6 large wing-like objects surrounded his body. His arms were huge with big claws. Now Future Copy X was at least 6 times bigger than Mega Man Zero.  
"Un-oh..." Axl gulped.  
"What happened to him?" X asked.  
"Who cares? The bigger and uglier they get, the more pieces they fall into!" Zero exclaimed.  
But Future Copy X was a lot stronger now. He blew X, Zero, Axl and Mega Man Zero into Sigma, Copy X, and Vile.  
"Hey, we're on your side!" Sigma yelled.  
"You will all pay now!" Future Copy X yelled.  
"He's lost his mind..." Mega Man Zero said.  
"You mean he actually HAD a mind?" Zero asked.

Suddenly, bursts of rainbow light appeared. When it faded, a small blue Reploid appeared.  
"Who's that?" Vile asked.  
"Cyber-elf X?" X asked.  
"It's time to finish this, my evil copy!" the blue Reploid cried.  
"You... You're my true self, aren't you?! You're the real X!" Future Copy X exclaimed.  
Cyber-elf X jumped out and shot a huge blast from his buster. The blast hit Future Copy X's head, which was the only part that was the same as X. Then Cyber-elf X pulled out a large green blade and stabbed it into Future Copy X's head. Sparks and flashes surrounded Future Copy X.  
"Un... I think he's going to blow!" X cried.  
Sigma, Copy X and Vile were already gone. X, Zero, Axl, Cyber-elf X and Mega Man Zero tried to run outside.  
"We're not going to make it!" Axl cried.  
"Yes you will!" a small voice cried.  
A small green ball of light flew up to Mega Man Zero. It was Jettah, the Cyber-elf Mega Man Zero and Zero saved earlier!  
"Zero! I can increase all your speed to get you out!" Jettah cried.  
"Jettah, if you use your power on all of us... You'll..." Mega Man Zero said.  
"I know... Thank you for saving me, now I can return the favor by getting you guys out safely!" Jettah said.  
"Okay, but I don't think I have enough Energy Crystals to power you up!" Mega Man Zero said.  
"Energy Crystals? Will these do?" Zero asked, pulling out the container of Energy Crystals Andrew gave him.  
"It's more than enough!" cried Jettah, who gulped the Energy Crystals down quickly.  
Bursts of light surrounded Jettah. In an instant, Jettah changed shape. Jettah was a little bigger.  
"Now to get you outta here!" Jettah cried.  
Jettah disappeared and turned into a huge green light. The green light surrounded Mega Man Zero, X, Zero, Axl and Cyber-elf X. Suddenly, they were running faster than ever! In a few seconds, they were out of Neo Arcadia!

Chapter Eighteen: The Return to 21XX

BOOM! CRASH! Rrruummmble! Future Copy X exploded taking the building down in the explosion.  
"Everyone okay?" Cyber-elf X asked.  
"Wow! I've never felt a rush like that before!" Axl cried.  
Mega Man Zero just starred at the destruction.  
"Thanks, Jettah..." Mega Man Zero said.  
"What happened anyway? Why did Jettah disappear?" X asked.  
"Cyber-elves have a limited amount of power they can give. When they use up all their power... They die... Jettah gave its life to save us..." Cyber-elf X explained.  
"That's so sad..." X said.  
"Yeah, and to make it worse, Sigma got away..." Axl moaned.  
"Not quite!" cried Ciel, who was with Alia, Pallette, Dr. Cain and Douglas.  
They were all holding busters and guns at Sigma, Copy X and Vile.  
"We transferred here before they got away!" Alia explained.  
"Okay, now to send you guys home..." Ciel said, configuring the time device.  
Sigma immediately tried to grab it from Ciel again, but in the struggle activated it.

In a flash, X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Douglas, Pallette, Mega Man Zero, Cyber-elf X, Ciel, Copy X, Vile and Sigma were back in the year 21XX. Cyber-elf X and X blasted Copy X with their busters, Zero and Mega Man Zero slashed Vile with their Z Sabers, and Alia and Axl blasted Sigma with their weapons.  
The 3 Mavericks knew they were outnumbered and ran.  
"Until we meet again, X!" Sigma yelled. "Next time I will succeed and destroy you all!" his voice echoed for miles.  
"Not while X and Zero are around!" Axl shouted back.  
Ciel picked up the time device that was dropped in the struggle. It was all cracked up and sparked a bit.  
"Dr. Cain... We have to fix it!" Ciel cried.  
"Then let's head back to the Maverick Hunter HQ." Dr. Cain said.

Chapter Nineteen: Alia's New Look

Back at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, Ciel and Dr. Cain were in the R&D Lab working on the time device. Axl was telling Signas and Lifesaver about their adventure. X was just sitting it a corner with Zero. Pallette and Layer had gone to go fix up Alia, who was pretty badly damaged.  
Suddenly, a pink and red Reploid with long blonde hair stepped out.  
Axl stopped talking to Signas and paused. "Who's that?!" he asked.  
X looked up. "Who's she?" he asked Zero, who didn't seem to be paying attention.  
"Hey X, what do you think?" the Reploid asked.  
"Do I know you?" X asked.  
"I don't..." Signas said.  
"She looks familiar..." Axl said.  
The Reploid looked like she was about to get angry.  
Zero looked up. "Oh... Hi Alia... Changed your hair back to way it was when you were with Gate? Not bad..." Zero said.  
"ALIA?!" X and Axl cried.  
"Pallette and Layer fixed me up. I thought you were my friend and here you don't know me?!" Alia growled at X and Axl.  
"Sorry..." Axl said.  
Cyber-elf X and Mega Man Zero just laughed. Pallette and Layer giggled.  
"Did you 2 do that?" Douglas asked.  
"Alia asked us if we could give her a new look! X looks different now, doesn't he?" Pallette asked.  
"So she showed us this old picture of her, and we used some of the new material to add power to her Alia Buster." Layer said.  
"Wow... Umm Pallette..." Douglas said.  
"Hmm? What is it Douglas?" Pallette asked.  
"Umm... You know that stuff you made... It did come in handy... And it was pretty good... Unn..." Douglas paused.  
"Go on, you can do it..." Pallette said, smiling.  
"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" Douglas asked.  
"Why should I?" Pallette asked.  
"I-I... I'm sorry I made fun of you before... You're really smart and all... I was acting like a big jerk... You really know what you're doing..." Douglas said.  
"Wow! Did you blow a fuse?" Pallette asked.  
"I can't even apologize without some remark from you!" Douglas yelled.  
Pallette laughed. "I can't help it. But you're really smart yourself. Maybe we could work together in the R&D Lab!" Pallette said.  
Douglas calmed down. "Okay... But don't pull apart everything I do, and I won't attack your stuff..." Douglas said.

The R&D Lab door swung open. Ciel and Dr. Cain stepped out.  
"Well?" X asked.  
Ciel didn't speak at first, but she looked worried.  
"What's wrong? You can't go back?" X asked.  
"One of us can't... The device can maybe only work one more time! I only could make a quick fix, so it will only go once in one time direction..." Ciel explained. "So either Dr. Cain goes back, or we do..."  
"Then I'll stay here... The future needs you, X, Zero... So you take it, Ciel. I can't be that needed then, from what I understand, I disappeared!" Dr. Cain said. "Maybe I was supposed to come here and help with the new Reploid development. I know I may only have a few more years on my life, but I want to use them by helping the next generation. I would like to look into this 'Orbital Elevator' project I've heard about myself! You seem to have got along without me, so maybe I can help now."  
"Thanks doc..." Ciel said.  
"Now that I think about it, Dr. Cain did kind of disappear!" Zero said.  
"I just thought Jello Man killed him..." X said.  
"Perhaps I was supposed to come here." Dr. Cain said.  
"You'll notice that I updated your computer with some data that will come in handy!" Cyber-elf X said.  
"So that's what you were doing?" Ciel asked.  
"Well, it's time to go..." Mega Man Zero said.  
"Good luck, all of you..." Ciel said.  
"You too, Ciel..." Alia said.  
Ciel activated the time device. In a flash, Ciel, Cyber-elf X and Mega Man Zero were gone.  
"I don't think we'll being seeing them again with the time device broke." Douglas said.  
"Sure we will..." X said.  
"And how do you figure that?" Zero asked.  
"When in 100 years we are them!" X said.

Chapter Twity: X's Worries

"Well, so tell me more about this elevator project, Douglas!" Dr. Cain said.  
"You sure are interested..." Layer said.  
"I sure am! Plus this new material will make a whole new generation of Reploids, I believe it will make a generation of Reploids immune to all viruses!" Dr. Cain said.  
"Is that possible?" Alia asked.  
"I hope so... Then the Mavericks will no longer be such a threat..." X said.  
"Yeah, and we'll finally created a real Utopia!" Axl cried.  
"There's so much work to be done first..." Lifesaver said.  
"Then let's get started!" Dr. Cain said.  
X walked up to Zero, who was just starring out a window.  
"You ok?" X asked.  
"Hmm? Me? I'm all right... I just wonder... Is the future really going to end up like we just saw?" Zero asked.  
"I hope not... I've been against all this fighting for a while now, but I don't want the results to be the annihilation of all Reploids... I keep wondering if we all are destined to become Mavericks..." X said.  
"Is that why you asked me once to destroy you if that ever happens?" Zero asked.  
"Yes... You were the first friend outside of Dr. Cain I made when he found me... We had so much in common, with our creations being mysteries... I still don't know what Dr. Light intended for me... That's why I didn't want Axl to get all messed up in this... The bloodshed is really getting to me, Zero... Will it ever truly end?" X asked.  
"I wish I could answer that... Even in 100 years, we see ourselves fighting... Fighting to survive... If this metal can really stop the spread of the Sigma Virus, if might slow the fighting down..." Zero said.  
"I hope it does... Because I don't know if I can last 100 years of fighting... Do you?" X asked.  
"X, as long as I'm around... I'll fight for what I think is right... I hope you do the same..." Zero said.  
Zero walked over to Alia and Axl. X looked out the window and starred at the moon.  
"Is this Orbital Elevator really the answer to helping the humans? Dr Cain told me that Dr. Light's wish was for a world where humans and Reploids live together... But is that possible?" X thought to himself. "Will the Reploid Wars ever end? I wish I knew..."  
The next generation Reploids are on their way... A new future remains in the minds of the Maverick Hunters, but will it come to pass? And what else awaits the future of Reploids? And will X ever find out what Dr. Light really intended for him?  
Maybe one day X will find the answers to all these questions and more. But with the promise of a future without the Sigma Virus or any more virus threats, X now fights with the hope now that the Reploid Wars may one day end, and Dr. Light's wish for a world where humans and Reploids live together in peace may not be as far away and impossible as X always thought.  
Perhaps there is hope for both Reploids and humans... And the Earth, after all...

To be continued in Mega Man X 8


End file.
